The Genderswap Files
by Uchiha B
Summary: Life with the Avengers in Stark Towers goes on as if normal, even when their medic is magically turned into a boy, IY/Avengers drabbles, Temporary Male!Kagome
1. Kagome equals Boy?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"This is... unexpected."

Watery blue eyes glared at the man who dared to speak, breaking the rather awkward silence that had enveloped the room, "Unexpected?" She repeated, her fingers twitching as she resisted the urge to wrap them around said man's throat.

"What the hell do you want me to say?" Tony Stark blinked, running a hand through his dark hair as he looked over her with interested eyes that should _not _be interested in the first place, "But I do have to say you make a pretty sexy–"

"Enough, Stark!" Steve ordered, though it was partially ruined by the noticeable blush staining his cheeks, "I'm sure Miss Kagome is having a hard enough time already without dealing with your inappropriate innuendo!"

Tony pouted, but he watching with that same interest as Thor finally stepped forward, "Lady Kagome, how did this happen?" He asked with such a concern that it almost had Kagome feeling better.

Almost was the key word.

"It was Loki!" Kagome snarled, "He said he would turn me back to normal if I agreed to become his Priestess for all of eternity!" She sniffled, "I won't even live for an eternity! That's the last time I'll ever feel sorry for that silver-tongued bastard! I'll never visit him again!"

"I'm sure there's a way to turn you back to normal without Loki's help," Bruce said calmly, not even looking fazed by the whole change, "Considering what you are and what you protect."

"I can't use the Shikon for something like this," Kagome said miserably, "I don't think it would even care as long as it has its guardian alive."

"So then, Kagome," Tony purred, slinking an arm around her shoulders and dragging her in close to his body, despite her light struggles, "Want me to teach you _everything _I know?"

"Hands off the apprentice, Stark," Barton rolled his eyes, pulling Kagome from the playboy billionaire, much to her relief, "You okay, Higurashi?" He asked, despite knowing the answer. He could only glare when Tony pretty much summed up the whole situation in a few words.

"You make a damn cute boy, Kitten!"


	2. Bathroom

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Prompts welcome!

* * *

She had become a hikikomori.

It wasn't too much of a surprise to the Avengers that Kagome spent most of her time locked in her room, but it was a surprise that she finally decided to come out on her own terms several hours later.

"Have you thought about my offer, Kitten?" Tony smirked suggestively, having found Kagome standing in front of a bathroom, "I can teach you _everything _you want to know about being male."

His brow raised when she didn't answer, appearing as if she didn't even hear him to begin with. Instead, she just stared at the bathroom with wide eyes, which were growing increasingly watery with every second that passed by.

"What's wrong?" He asked, placing a hand on her much shortened hair and the touch caused her to jump in surprise. He stared at her expectantly when she looked up at him, shaking quite noticeably.

"I-I... have to go to the bathroom!" Kagome sniffled, her face flushing until every inch of the pale skin of her face was red, "B-but..." She couldn't even finish her sentence.

Tony's smirk only widened to obscene proportions, "I'll be more than happy to help you," He said smoothly and certainly wasn't too shocked when she glared heatedly up at him, "In a non-pervy way of course!"

"Nothing is 'non-pervy' with you," Kagome muttered and she made sure to keep a little distance between Stark and herself, "I didn't want you near _those _parts when I was a girl, so what makes you think I'll let you touch me when I'm a boy?"

"Just trying to make your life a little easier, Kitten," Tony shrugged, but that Cheshire grin certainly wasn't helping his image, "The offer still stands."

"I'll do it myself!" Kagome shrieked, shoving Tony away from her and running into the bathroom, locking it behind her and not hearing the billionaire's next words.

"I'd definitely go gay for you, Kitten."


	3. This isn't Yaoi!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Even her archery was affected.

"I hate this!" Kagome wailed, throwing her bow away from her with a bit of disgust. She glanced up, almost horrified by her terrible aim as only two arrows had managed to even hit the target, never mind the bullseye.

"Something on your mind, Higurashi?" Barton asked with a raised brow, watching as his young apprentice sat on the floor in apparent despair.

"I'm not even going to answer that." Kagome huffed, giving him an irritated look and frowning deeper when Barton smirked a little.

"Stupid question," The archer admitted, "But until we find a... cure, you shouldn't let this affect your performance." He said seriously.

"I can't help it," Kagome moaned as if she were in physical pain, "My whole body is different. My arms are longer and it's hard to adjust to it."

Barton blinked, giving her a look up and down, "You changed height?" He asked, "You're still so small that I didn't even notice the difference." He teased.

Kagome let out an impressive growl, picking up her bow and notching another arrow in frustration, "I think _you _would have a hard time if you suddenly changed into a woman!"

She was about to let the arrow fly, but stiffened in shock when she felt a warm hard body right behind her. Barton pressed against her back, adjusting her body where each part needed to be, "This should be as easy as breathing for you," He murmured into her ear, "You're thinking too much."

Kagome flushed, not at all satisfied even when the arrow hit the mark, "I can't help it!" She repeated, beginning to sniffle once more and wrenched herself from Barton's grip.

Her flush grew deeper when he gave her yet another arrogant smirk and he could only wonder what the hell she was thinking when she suddenly ran off, shouting something rather strange.

"This shouldn't turn into yaoi!"


	4. Take Your Shirt Off

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"You want me to do what!?"

Bruce quickly pushed down the urge to smile at her little outburst, knowing that she certainly did not find her current situation funny at all, "Take off your shirt. I would like to examine you." He repeated calmly.

Kagome's pale skin immediately turned a deep crimson at the request, "You want me to take off my shirt?!" Her hands quickly grasped at her shirt, tugging it as low as it could possibly stretch, "Do you know what you're asking?!"

"I do," Bruce answered with amusement, "I would like you to pull your shirt over your head so I may examine your chest."

"I can't do that!" Kagome protectively crossed her arms over her chest, "You're asking a girl to take her shirt off!"

"Biologically, you are male now," Bruce pointed out, "As such, you no longer posses female breasts and you will not until you change back."

Kagome honestly looked like she wanted to die, "That is like me asking you to take your pants off!" She practically screamed, never feeling more embarrassed in her life.

"If it will make the situation a little more comfortable for you, then I will," Bruce chuckled as she gaped at him like a fish out of water, "Remember I wake up nude every time I transform back from the Other Guy. Modesty is long gone from me."

"Well, it isn't for me!" Kagome retorted, shaking her head vigorously, "Besides, there's nothing to examine! I'm completely fine!"

"If you insist, I won't examine you," Bruce sighed, "Since this was done by magic, I'm positive the only solution will be magic."

"Damn Loki," Kagome growled under her breath, "The next time I see him, I'll make him wish he was never born!" Her proceeding smile was unnervingly sadistic.

"I'm sure you will." Bruce nodded before going back to examining whatever he was before he asked her to take off her shirt.

_'How could I possibly do that?' _Kagome thought, sneaking a peek at the scientist before letting out a quiet sigh and thinking of her specific reason as to why she didn't want to take her shirt off.

It wasn't a common sight for a 'boy' to wear a bra, after all...

(She needed to feel female somehow!)


End file.
